"It's UK to Skydive" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:36 *hanging on Heather's bed* Hey, there! :) 16:36 O.O 16:36 AHHH! 16:36 * WM|Noah wakes up 16:36 *falls out of bed* 16:36 ^_^ 16:36 Heather, the floor isn't THAT comfy. 16:36 >_> 16:36 What is the MATTER with you?! :@ 16:36 Sadie: Heather, are you okay? :( 16:36 (CONF)No I am not letting the game get to me i am nice EVIL KAIE MWAHAHAH 16:36 *** Bbhinton15 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:36 * Izzy skips over to the eating-place thingy. 16:36 *katie 16:36 ^_^ 16:36 .. 16:36 Sadie: *tries to help Heather up, but steps on her foot* :( 16:36 Sadie: Sorry. D: 16:36 * WM|Noah walks to kitchen 16:36 *** Bbhinton15 is now known as Watcher003 16:36 Oww! 16:36 *wakes up* 16:36 :@ 16:36 What crap are we eating today 16:37 -.- 16:37 *Goes to Kitchen* 16:37 Chef: *serves Noah some grub* There's your crap. :) 16:37 * Duncan|Zach goes to mess hall 16:37 Very good crap. 16:37 joy 16:37 Served by Mr. Hatchet. 16:37 :d 16:37 * Katie walks to kitchen 16:37 * Duncan|Zach goes to kitchen* 16:37 *Goes to kitchen* 16:37 (throws it out) 16:37 * Izzy sits down and twiddles her thumbs rapidly. 16:37 congratulations to all of you. 16:37 >___________________< 16:37 ^^ 16:37 You've all made it to the final ten. 16:37 :D 16:37 However, after today.. 16:37 ^_^ 16:37 When are we actually eating some food 16:37 Really? :) 16:37 Are we in merge now? 16:37 ? 16:37 Sadie: Oh my gosh! Final ten?! :D 16:37 Only six of you will remain! 16:37 O.O 16:37 I mean nine. :| 16:37 O.O 16:37 O.O 16:37 ... 16:37 Oh. 16:37 I'm sorry. 16:37 Sadie: O.O 16:37 Phew. 16:37 My math is... 16:37 ... 16:37 Off. 16:37 Sadie: You like, scared me. :( 16:37 :| 16:37 Yeah 16:37 It is 16:38 I was about to give someone a heart attack! 16:38 You suck at math 16:38 Yep 16:38 Anyways... 16:38 Like, me too! 16:38 O_O 16:38 -.- 16:38 I am better 16:38 than you 16:38 (conf) Erm.... that might've come out wrong. 16:38 What are you reading Noah? 16:38 Sadie: Noah, stop being so mean! :( 16:38 Today, you're visiting the Good Old United Kingdom! 16:38 :o 16:38 Tommy Sam. >_> 16:38 Sadie: Oh my gosh! The UK? I like, so love tea! Eeeeeeee! :D 16:38 United Kingdom 16:38 Awsome 16:38 Gee. 16:38 joy 16:38 Oh my gosh, Sadie, I like, love tea too! 16:38 EEEEE! 16:38 -.-" 16:38 :| 16:38 When I was your age, I used to watch a television show about a talking bird called 'Big Ben'. 16:38 Isn't that the place with this huge den in someone's house? Isn't it called, like, Big Den? 16:38 Sadie: It's so tasty, right? :D 16:38 Oh. 16:38 Unfortunately, it got cancelled. -.-' 16:38 Same difference. 16:39 Big Ben? :| 16:39 Like, seriously! 16:39 (conf) Courtney said she always wanted to come to the UK. 16:39 That sounds... so dumb. :| 16:39 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:39 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD() 16:39 Big Ben is my uncle's nickname! :) 16:39 (You actutally said it. XDDDDDDD) 16:39 Sadie: Oh my gosh! I so watched its sequel, Chris! Named Little Bird. ^_^ 16:39 (Epicness XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:39 (conf) She said something about becoming Queen 16:39 O_o 16:39 (CONF) Yes! I took British speaking lessons at British Steves British Camp 16:39 (XD @Zach) 16:39 Anyhow... 16:39 (XD) 16:39 Chris last time i saw Big Ben i was 1 and i hated it 16:39 Sadie: Lindsay, when we're like, done, wanna get some tea? ^_^ 16:39 Today, you will be jumping off the Big Ben clock tower. 16:39 Sound fun? ;) 16:39 Gee. 16:39 Totally! ^_^ 16:39 :O 16:39 Holy **** 16:39 Sadie: DDDDDDD: 16:39 I've done that before. >.> 16:39 Uh...No. 16:40 Sadie: I don't want to die! :'( 16:40 Jumping off it? :s 16:40 IT doesn't sound fun. 16:40 That sounds fun. -.-" 16:40 There will be a mat below so you won't be killed. 16:40 Sadie: Oh, good. :) 16:40 Aw. :( 16:40 How soft? 16:40 Like THAT will help. 16:40 Ugh, SO anti-climactic! 16:40 However, the force of the air and gravity may just kill you. 16:40 Someone better pull me off, cause I am not ju-a small mat? 16:40 That makes it less fun. :( 16:40 :) 16:40 However, the force of the air and gravity may just kill you. 16:40 -______________- 16:40 Sadie: O.O D: 16:40 Are you crazy Chris! Ill brake in half! 16:40 and what happens if we die? 16:40 It's okay, though. 16:40 Sadie: You're like, scaring me. :( 16:40 More drama. 16:40 After a 2 hundred foot fat the mat would do nothing 16:40 Oh my gosh, Sadie! Were going to DIE! 16:40 Air doesn't have force, only gravity does. :| 16:40 Aand more lawsuits 16:40 :) 16:40 oh, and I've put a special mat out for Harold. 16:40 (Srsly. xD) 16:40 Sadie: Oh my gosh, I know Linds! :( 16:40 It's smaller. 16:40 Enjoy Chris >_> 16:40 :d 16:40 :| 16:40 Sadie: (CONF) I wonder why Katie is acting so bitter...Ummm.... 16:40 Wow. I feel better actually. 16:40 I'm so scared. O_O 16:40 :( 16:40 If I break any bones in my body, I will get courtney to sue you Chris 16:41 Ooh. 16:41 (Conf) Stupid Chris 16:41 I'm so scaared. 16:41 Sadie: So am I! *hugs Lindsay* :'( 16:41 (conf) Jumping off clock towers is really boring. Why can't we go glitter shopping like last time? :( 16:41 (CONF) Okay, I don't want to die! 16:41 *hugs Sadie* I can't do this! 16:41 Her lawsuits are more holey than LeShawna's underwear. 16:41 <.< 16:41 O.o' 16:41 Katie:(CONF)I am EVIl Yay thats my lifes goal... good Katie break through... NEVER 16:41 That's impossible 16:41 (xD) 16:41 You're right. 16:41 ... 16:41 Sadie: *hugs Lindsay* :( 16:41 It is. :| 16:41 (xDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:41 Anyways... 16:41 O_O 16:41 LeShawna has a lo-nvm. 16:41 Awkward.. 16:41 Who's ready to jump off the Big Ben?! 16:41 Me i guess 16:42 Not me. 16:42 Sadie: Not me! :'( 16:42 I am! :D 16:42 Or as I like to call it on this particular occasion... 16:42 'The Big Chris'! 16:42 push me off. >_> 16:42 I'll go first. 16:42 >_> 16:42 Zach 16:42 Narcisist 16:42 *stare at Katie* 16:42 Sadie, we have to do this! 16:42 If 16:42 DUNCAN* 16:42 Sadie: Noah, can I push you off? :) 16:42 *stares 16:42 Whoah, whoah, whoah! 16:42 (WOW XD) 16:42 Wierdo 16:42 (XDDDD) 16:42 We haven't even landed the plane yet, people! 16:42 Sure, in a few. >.> 16:42 Who is Zach? 16:42 (XD) 16:42 :| 16:42 (I said DUNCAN*) 16:42 (:s) 16:42 (WM, the fourth wall is hard to fix. :@) 16:42 Once you get down below, you must impress me with some cool moves while SKYDIVING. 16:42 (that was my tenth) 16:42 (xDDDDDDDDD @ BIGEZ) 16:42 (I know. just to add comical effect) 16:42 (:'() 16:42 I'm only saying this once, so since you're all talking... 16:43 You might not hear me. 16:43 :) 16:43 Skydiving? 16:43 NOW we're talking! 16:43 :) 16:43 Off the Big Ben. 16:43 Yes. 16:43 :d 16:43 sRSLY? 16:43 Alright. 16:43 >_< 16:43 Fine. 16:43 Awesoe. :D 16:43 *Awesome 16:43 Skydiving off of Big Ben? 16:43 Joy. >_> 16:43 (My idea. :@) 16:43 I'm going first. 16:43 Sadie: I don't wanna die! :'( 16:43 CONF: I don't dance, I don't twist my hands, I don't skydive. 16:43 (CONF)jack@$$ yep thats chris 16:43 So... 16:44 (O.o') 16:44 * Duncan|Zach jump- (WHOA O.O) 16:44 We all ready?! *lands plane on top of the Big Ben* 16:44 No... 16:44 One at a time. 16:44 How is that possible 16:44 * Duncan|Zach jumps off 16:44 (Is that possible? XD) 16:44 First up... 16:44 :| 16:44 Duncan, you left your parachute up here. 16:44 ... 16:44 :| 16:44 *dances in mid air* 16:44 (Zach, don't get your panties in a knot, we haven't even started. -.-') 16:44 Its Me 16:44 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:44 (I'm kinda upset 16:44 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:44 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:44 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:44 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:44 (Bringmy emotions into RP :s* 16:45 First up... 16:45 Geoff from the Screaming Explorers! 16:45 Yeah! 16:45 Sadie: Yay, it's not me! :D 16:45 (*rewinds the tape* 16:45 Phew 16:45 *Does a run-jump* 16:45 Make sure to pull your chute, dude! 16:45 (It's impossible to RUN on top of the Big Ben. xDDDDDDDDD) 16:45 (XD) 16:45 (XD) 16:45 *While falling, does 2 flips* 16:45 (We're not at the very top.) 16:45 ... 16:46 (We're like, on a ledge.) 16:46 (Oh. :|) 16:46 *Lands on mat while doing a hand stand* 16:46 (we anded a plane on top of big ben i think we can run on it too) 16:46 Whoah!! 16:46 :D 16:46 That was awesome, man! 16:46 (*landed* 16:46 (yelling down) Geoff! That was amazing! 16:46 Thanks. :) 16:46 Eight and a half points for the Explorers! 16:46 -.-" Coolio. 16:46 Sadie: Awesome, Geoffster! :D 16:46 Dange 16:46 Yes! 16:46 (yelling down) Wanna be my boyfriend? 16:46 Awsome! 16:46 (yelling down) :) 16:46 (yelling down) If you say no, it's okay, I have another one at home! 16:47 Sadie: I'm hoping it's not me next. *clings on to Lindsay* :( 16:47 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold, Heather, Lindsay, and Sadie / Killer Survivors -- Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Noah, and Trent 16:47 What ever. Who is next Chris? 16:47 Next up... 16:47 *clings onto Sadie* 16:47 :| 16:47 *crosses fingers* 16:47 Duncan from the Killer Survivors! 16:47 You can do it! 16:47 Sadie: Yay! It's not me! :D 16:47 *jumps off and does the YMCA the whole way down.) 16:47 O.o' 16:48 OW 16:48 (conf) That was fruitier than the orange I had this morning. :s 16:48 MY LEG 16:48 :| 16:48 O_O 16:48 I THINK IT'S BROKEN 16:48 :@ 16:48 :| 16:48 O.O 16:48 *** Katie has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 16:48 :| 16:48 O.o' 16:48 *falls on the ground 16:48 O.O 16:48 Owned. 16:48 OW 16:48 Chris 16:48 What now? 16:48 Lindsay, this is why you don't jump off of Big Ben. 16:48 *** Izzy is now known as Izzy|Katie 16:48 We'll get Chef Hatchet to help it. 16:48 -____________________________- 16:48 :@ 16:48 Okay. ^_^ 16:48 Now... 16:48 Chef: *grudgingly comes and carries Duncan 16:48 BE careful with it! 16:48 :@ 16:48 Ohmigosh, Duncan's like, gonna break himself! 16:49 Harold's up next... 16:49 I know, right? 16:49 Sadie: Go Harold! :D 16:49 oh man 16:49 *hops of Big Ben* 16:49 *** Katie has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:49 *sticks tongue out at Harold* 16:49 *** Izzy|Katie is now known as Izzy 16:49 I Love you Beth! 16:49 (back) 16:49 *crashes threw the matress at the bottom* 16:49 I don't want to be next... 16:50 O.O 16:50 O_O 16:50 Owwwwwwwwwwww 16:50 Sadie: O.O 16:50 O.O 16:50 Sadie: HAROLD! :( 16:50 Hmmm...the hop was lame, the call-out to Beth was lame, the sight of you crashing was slightly impressive... 16:50 HE'S BROKEN EVERYWHERE! 16:50 Overall, I hate you. 16:50 I think that dude needs more help than me. 16:50 (conf) Lawsuit warning! Whee-woo-whee-woo-whee-woo-whee-woo! 16:50 But I'll still give your team a 4.5 16:50 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather, Lindsay, and Sadie / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy, Katie, Noah, and Trent 16:50 4.5? Is that good, Trent? 16:50 *tries to cheer* 16:50 ..no. 16:50 I think Izzy is next... 16:50 Chef: I'm gonna carry that nerd, Chris. It doesn't matter how much you pay me, wait, you don't pay me! :@ 16:50 Next up is our crazy kook... 16:50 Izzy 16:50 Our K.. 16:50 Sadie? 16:51 I can't think of anything! 16:51 Izzy! 16:51 :D 16:51 Okay! 16:51 *cracks knuckles* 16:51 .. 16:51 Ewww. 16:51 Ready? :) 16:51 That is like, so bad for your health. 16:51 (can i get voice thing) 16:51 *** Heath|Chris sets mode +v on Katie 16:51 Why are you popping your hands?!?! 16:51 *is wheeled away by Chef* 16:51 No, it's the popping of gas bubbles in your finger joints. 16:51 :@ 16:51 :| 16:51 * Izzy jumps off. 16:51 Ew, 16:51 Won't they like; break? 16:51 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:51 TM- 16:51 :D 16:51 :| 16:51 Sadie: That's interesting. o.O 16:51 * Izzy does two forntflips. 16:51 :) 16:51 *frontflips 16:51 Ooh! 16:51 Impressive! 16:51 Well, this is pretty boring. :/ 16:52 *** Traveler3 has quit (Client Quit) 16:52 Go Izzy! 16:52 Go Izzay 16:52 Do a flying dead seagull! 16:52 * Izzy falls on the mat face-down. 16:52 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:52 O.o 16:52 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather, Lindsay, and Sadie / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie, Noah, and Trent 16:52 Ow! 16:52 O.O 16:52 I loved that! 16:52 The frontflips! 16:52 The crash! 16:52 9 points! 16:52 Izzy needs a nap. :/ 16:52 Yes! ^^ 16:52 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather, Lindsay, and Sadie | Points: 13 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie, Noah, and Trent | Points: 17 16:53 * Izzy stays on the mat and takes a short nap. 16:53 The Explorers currently have 13 points. 16:53 Uh-oh. :| 16:53 Sadie: Is that like, bad? :( 16:53 However, the Survivors are currently taking the lead with 19!! 16:53 *Is on the ground in full body cast* 16:53 :) 16:53 Heather... 16:53 You're up next. 16:53 No, like 13 is awesome. 16:53 This is easy. 16:53 (17 chris. Not 19. 16:53 I've done gymnastics before. 16:53 And this is just a jump. 16:53 * Izzy is still lying on the mat. 16:53 ...you gonna do it? 16:54 Of course I am! 16:54 :D 16:54 Zzz... 16:54 *hops off* 16:54 HEATHER! DON'T LOOK DOWN. 16:54 Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 16:54 AND HEATHER, YOUR BUTT IS FAT, NOT MINE! ):< 16:54 (O.o) 16:54 *opens eyes* 16:54 (Huh? :|) 16:54 * Izzy hears screaming an notices Heather plummeting down on her. 16:54 O.O 16:54 (Lindsay likes Heather) 16:54 Am I down? 16:54 (conf) She's gonna look. 16:54 (O.o) 16:54 No, you're stuck on the Big Ben. XD 16:54 O.O 16:54 Hmm... 16:55 :| 16:55 Heather up there is HILARIOUS. 16:55 Cutie. ^^ 16:55 But 16:55 Sadie: Heather's stuck! :'( 16:55 She never reached the ground 16:55 Soooooooo 16:55 She didn't land 16:55 5 points. 16:55 Okay. 16:55 *Awkwardly backs away from izzy* 16:55 *Izzy 16:55 Am I up now/ -.- 16:55 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather (5), Lindsay, and Sadie | Points: 18 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie, Noah, and Trent | Points: 17 16:55 Nope! 16:55 CONF: I have to do something... :S 16:55 katie is! 16:55 -_- 16:55 Katie is*! 16:55 Katie, let's see what you've got! 16:55 *walks to edge* 16:56 (conf) I got to stop reading National Geographic... 16:56 *backs away and runs at the dge then jumps* 16:56 KATIE 16:56 FLY LIKE A BIRD 16:56 *flips* 16:56 Flap your imaginary wnigs! 16:56 *wings 16:56 ... 16:56 (Don't you mean a big ben :D?) 16:56 *makes X shape* 16:56 O.o' 16:56 Hmmm... 16:57 O_O... 16:57 *continues fliping in X Shape* 16:57 Wow. :s 16:57 :| 16:57 * Izzy makes a Y-Shape on the mat. 16:57 Mix our chromosomes! 16:57 :) 16:57 Wait 16:57 :| 16:57 Err. 16:57 (BTW the X shap is arms and legs extended so your body looks like an X) 16:57 (conf) It's a science joke, okay? :( 16:57 She is SO going to win, Sadie! 16:57 Somebody BETTER get me down RIGHT now!! :@ 16:58 I swear! 16:58 Sadie: But she's on the other team. That's bad, right? :( 16:58 *flips and lands one legs up and the other forwrd* 16:58 Okay, Katie. 16:58 Yeah, TOTALLY bad. 16:58 That was good... 16:58 :| 16:58 O.O 16:58 Hmm 16:58 Except 16:58 I don't really like you 16:58 So, a 5. 16:58 :-O 16:58 No 16:58 (XD) 16:58 a 16:58 5.5 16:58 ;) 16:58 (XD) 16:58 You can't just do that. :| 16:58 I hate you 16:58 You liked her performance. >.> 16:58 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather (5), Lindsay, and Sadie | Points: 18 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie (5.5), Noah, and Trent | Points: 22.5 16:58 Sadie: OMG, that was like kinda mean. D: 16:58 Ehhh 16:58 I'm the host. 16:58 Yeah! 16:58 ... 16:58 Lindsay. 16:59 You're up next. 16:59 Huh? 16:59 O_O 16:59 Okay Sadie... 16:59 You're up to go. 16:59 DON'T LOOK DOWN LINDSAY 16:59 Jump off. 16:59 <.< 16:59 I hope I don't die... 16:59 Lindsay 16:59 Sadie: Good luck. ^_^ 16:59 Look down 16:59 CHris can i get a six 16:59 While you jump 16:59 *Jumps, accidentally pushing Lindsay down with her* 16:59 *Sadie 16:59 better than a five 16:59 Sadie: O.O 16:59 O.O 16:59 O.O 16:59 Sadie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :'( 16:59 AAAH! 16:59 Sadie: *bumps into Heather, knocking her down* 16:59 Sadie and Lindsay are going to die. :| 16:59 Ahhhhhhhhh! 16:59 O.O 16:59 *falls down* 16:59 *attempts to do a backflip* 17:00 Sadie: *lands to the mat in a split somehow 17:00 O.O 17:00 I hope they get injured =D 17:00 :-O 17:00 Sadie: Did I die?! :'( 17:00 *lands on top of Sadie* 17:00 O.IO 17:00 *Lands in a split with Sadie* 17:00 O.O*( 17:00 Zohmygosh! SADIE, WE AREN'T DEAD! 17:00 (CONF) That came out worng 17:00 ... 17:00 :| 17:00 ... 17:00 EEEE! 17:00 Well... 17:00 Sadie: We aren't! :D 17:00 Awsome Poses 17:00 ^_^ 17:00 They did like a cheerleader movie 17:00 move* 17:00 I guess those two jumpers deserve a 7. 17:00 That's good, right Sadie? 17:00 Sadie: Oh my gosh, totally! 17:01 EEEEE! 17:01 (conf) That was better than the time I accidentally drank Clorox. I was like, floating in a rainbow mansion,. 17:01 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather (5), Lindsay, and Sadie | Points: 25 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie (5.5), Noah, and Trent | Points: 22.5 17:01 (conf) I thought they were going to DIE! O_O 17:01 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather (5), Lindsay (3), and Sadie (4) | Points: 25 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie (5.5), Noah, and Trent | Points: 22.5 17:01 I am up 17:01 >.> 17:01 Okay. 17:01 Noah's up... 17:01 Joy 17:01 Crap, were gonna lose :( 17:01 CONF: These legs probably won't do much 17:01 We still might have a chance. 17:01 <.< 17:01 (jumps off and wiggles) 17:01 O.O 17:02 Noah FLIP 17:02 (tries to flap and move) 17:02 *snickers* 17:02 (turns upside down and crashes onto the ground) 17:02 It's pretty much impossible for two people to get less than a 2.5. :p 17:02 (thumbs up) 17:02 Ow 17:02 :| 17:02 CONF: Ouch. :s 17:03 ... 17:03 :| 17:03 Ummm 17:03 :| 17:03 score? 17:03 Ehhhhhh 17:03 A 2.5 17:03 T_T 17:03 ... 17:03 Okay... 17:03 *** Heath|Chris changed topic to Contestants (10): Screaming Explorers -- Geoff (8.5), Harold (4.5), Heather (5), Lindsay (3), and Sadie (4) | Points: 25 / Killer Survivors -- Duncan (8), Izzy (9), Katie (5.5), Noah (2.5), and Trent | Points: 24 17:03 Trent just needs more than .5 17:03 1* 17:03 Trent. 17:04 You ready?! 17:04 Erm 17:04 We have a 25. 17:04 I guess. 17:04 :| 17:04 Yeah. 17:04 Trent. Jump off and flip while playing some guitar 17:04 22.5 + 2.5 = 25. 17:04 :| 17:04 (but 2.5+22.5=25) 17:04 ... 17:04 (mhm) 17:04 ...? 17:04 *jumps* 17:04 *flails arms* AAAAH! 17:04 (Survivors have a 25) 17:04 *Falls on mat* 17:05 O_O 17:05 .. 17:05 Well... 17:05 (CONF) That was the most horrible experience of my life. 17:05 *Crosses his broken fingers* 17:05 ... 17:05 That was terrible. 17:05 That was funny XDDDD No offense Trent.] 17:05 However, it wasn't as bad as Noah's. 17:05 (The Survivors have 25. :|) 17:05 Therefore... 17:05 (I meant 24. >.>) 17:05 (1.5*) 17:06 The Screaming Explorers lose! 17:06 ... 17:06 No! 17:06 YES 17:06 Sadie: Oh my gosh, that's so sad! :'( 17:06 Good. 17:06 :) 17:06 Chris. We pick Harold to go with you. 17:06 We already decided Lindsay get Immunity 17:06 Whoah, whoah, whoah! 17:06 No. 17:06 ...We did? 17:06 We pick HArold. 17:06 :@ 17:06 No 17:06 We don't 17:06 I haven't even announced that yet! 17:06 >.> 17:06 Lindsay 17:06 HArold. 17:06 We pick Lindsay 17:07 No. 17:07 What about Heather? 17:07 Lindsay 17:07 HEATHER! 17:07 O_O 17:07 5. 17:07 4. 17:07 :) 17:07 3. 17:07 2. 17:07 :@ 17:07 1!!!! 17:07 HAROLD! 17:07 HEATHER 17:07 FINAL 17:07 YES!!!!!!! 17:07 HAROLD 17:07 -_- 17:07 :| 17:07 LINDSAY 17:07 Geoff! 17:07 :) 17:07 Ehhhh 17:07 HEATHER 17:07 Lindsay 17:07 This isn't going to work 17:07 :| 17:07 Okay. 17:07 Let's vote 17:07 >.> 17:07 You guys need to come up to a conclusion 17:07 And by the way 17:07 Lindsay 17:07 Lindsay's already had a chance 17:07 Remember? 17:07 ;) 17:07 I don't care 17:07 I want Lindsay 17:07 Fine Heather get immunity 17:07 Okaaay. 17:07 >_________> 17:07 Well, you guys need to work it out. 17:07 Geoff is my cuddly-poo. 17:07 ;) 17:07 Harold. 17:07 Heather 17:07 Heather! 17:08 :| 17:08 Please guys 17:08 Fine, Heather. 17:08 >.< 17:08 Or Harold. 17:08 LINDSAY 17:08 I need this 17:08 LINDSAY 17:08 Whichever one stops the madness. 17:08 HArold. 17:08 X_x;' 17:08 :| 17:08 HEATHER! 17:08 both of us could get immunity 17:08 Hmmm... 17:08 Okay. 17:08 WHo ever got the highest score should decide 17:08 I'll test Harold and Heather. 17:08 (2 for Lindsay, 1 for Heather and Harold) 17:08 OH>( 17:08 (Me and Katie said Lindsay) 17:08 Izzy? 17:08 Ummm 17:08 o.O 17:08 or there could be no immunity 17:09 Heather! 17:09 .... 17:09 I want my Geoffy-poo to go. 17:09 :) 17:09 : 17:09 :|* 17:09 Trent why arent you defending Lindsay? 17:09 (conf) Okay, I kinda was rash and my plan backfied 17:09 Okay, that's creepy. 17:09 :| 17:09 Looks like its Lindsay 17:09 ... 17:09 shes your girlfriend? 17:09 (2 for Lindsay, 1 for Heather, Harold, Geoff) 17:09 -.-" 17:09 Okay! 17:09 2 for Lindsay 17:09 (Lindsay wins) 17:09 .... 17:09 I guess Lindsay wins At the Boarding Ceremony... 17:19 Now... 17:19 These following marshmallows go to... 17:19 *looks pleadingly at Lindsay with tears in his eyes* 17:19 (Marshmallows? o.O) 17:20 passports* 17:20 *passports 17:20 x 17:20 (xD)* 17:20 Geoff! 17:20 Harold! 17:20 and........ 17:20 Yeah! :D 17:20 Lindsay 17:20 :O 17:20 *** JasonAlexande08 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:20 EEEEE! 17:20 (I didn't realize there were marshmallows in TDW. O.o) 17:20 Sadie, and Heather. 17:20 GEOFFY! 17:20 :) 17:20 This is the final passport. 17:20 Yay! 17:20 One of you got two votes. 17:20 Sadie: I know. :( 17:20 And one of you got three. 17:20 *** Traveler1 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:20 *** JasonAlexande08 has quit (Client Quit) 17:20 The contestant going home tonight is... 17:20 *looks at Sadie* 17:21 Sadie. :| 17:21 *stares at heather* She's staying. 17:21 :-O 17:21 I knew it. 17:21 >_> 17:21 No! 17:21 (Owned.) 17:21 IM SO SORRY SADIE! 17:21 O.O 17:21 That was a no-brainer. >_> 17:21 (CONF)My Lesser is gone =D 17:21 What do you mean, "No" Harold?! 17:21 We're in an alliance!! 17:21 *hugs Sadie* 17:21 (I actually though Heather would've gone for a second. O.o') 17:21 :@ 17:21 Sorry to see you go Sadie 17:21 Lindsay you traitor! 17:21 !* 17:21 O.O 17:21 ... 17:21 What?! 17:21 harold! 17:21 You went behind my back?!?!!? 17:21 O.O 17:21 I hate you Heather! 17:21 O.O Wha...?! 17:21 CONF: This I gotta see. 17:21 O.O 17:21 O.O 17:21 :@ 17:21 this is bullcrap 17:21 We'll wait. 17:21 (Woah... :|) 17:21 *** Tdifan24 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:21 ... 17:21 I already knew htat 17:21 -.-' 17:21 (-_-) 17:21 This is MADNESS! 17:22 NO! 17:22 (-.-) 17:22 THIS. 17:22 OS. 17:22 How on earth do you hate me?! 17:22 *IS. 17:22 who is gone?????sadie or heather 17:22 SPARTA! 17:22 :@ 17:22 That's the word, right Trent? 17:22 This. 17:22 We're in an ALLIANCE. 17:22 I knew Harold HAted Heather. 17:22 is. 17:22 -.-' 17:22 (XDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:22 Life. 17:22 ... 17:22 deal with it Harold 17:22 >.> 17:22 Well we WERE In an alliance 17:22 -_- 17:22 then you voted off my best friend! 17:22 who is gone???sadie or heather 17:22 Oh, you are SO gone next elimination ceremony, Harold. You just dug your own grave. *snatches passport away from Chris* 17:22 Bring it on! 17:22 (Tyler was his best friend? O.O) 17:22 ... 17:23 (Uhh... O.O) 17:23 (Who got eliminated? o.O) 17:23 (OoC much?) 17:23 bye Sadie 17:23 (Very) 17:23 (who is Harold?) 17:23 (Copper5) 17:23 (Copper) 17:23 (kk) 17:23 .. I I I